Viewing and navigating request-related results may be a cumbersome for a user. For example, if a user wishes to view and navigate request-related results across disparate information sources, the user typically has to obtain request-related results from each information source, and select results of interest from among different the request-related results. The process can become even more cumbersome as the number of information sources from which request-related results are obtained increase. Furthermore, users may prefer to view some results over others, or may trust or otherwise wish to view results from certain information sources over others. These and other drawbacks exist.